darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
964
Megan, as a vampire, attacks her first victim, and Quentin is buried alive. Synopsis Teaser : Horror stalks the halls of the great house of Collinwood. For Jeb has vowed to kill Barnabas Collins and all those helping him. Now, dead men, servants of Jeb Hawkes, carry out his mission of revenge. And already they have found their first victim. The zombies carry an unconscious Julia down the stairs. Roger shows up and is also knocked unconscious by one of the zombies, but they leave his body in the foyer and leave the house. Act I Julia regains consciousness and finds herself in the carriage house/Jeb's cottage. She tries to escape, but the zombies are guarding the perimeter of the house. Sky appears and assures Julia that she has not been harmed. Julia demands to know why she has been brought to the carriage house/Jeb's cottage. Sky only says that Jeb wants to talk to her, but she will have to wait for him to return. Meanwhile, Quentin shows up at Collinwood and finds Roger, still on the floor. He wakes up and frightenedly exclaims that "dead men" have taken Julia. Back at the carriage house, Julia tells Sky she will never reveal where Barnabas' coffin is. Before she can ask more questions, she hears the sound of breathing coming from the Chosen Room and becomes frightened. Sky tells her she must enter the room. Julia refuses and tries to escape, but is stopped by the zombies. Sky forces her into the Chosen Room and she sees Jeb in his true form. Act II Julia begs the Leviathan creature not to harm her, but he turns suddenly turns back into Jeb. Jeb tells her she must follows his orders, or next time she won't be so lucky. At Collinwood, Quentin and Roger are trying to figure out where Julia might be. They both decide not to go to the carriage house, thinking it might be too obvious, and aren't sure about the cemetery either. At the carriage house, Jeb instructs Sky to go to Collinwood to see if Megan has returned. Jeb tells Julia that Megan is missing, but Julia pretends to not know anything. Julia finally confronts him as to why she has been brought to his house, and Jeb tells her he knows about her treatments for Barnabas. He goes onto say that if she is going to help Barnabas, then she is going to cure him, too. In a rare show of emotion, Jeb says he hates having to turn into the creature, and only wants to be human like everyone else. At first Julia says she can't help him, but Jeb wants her to try. Julia tells him she will only try to help him if he leaves Barnabas alone, to which he agrees. Roger and Quentin are still arguing about a plan of action. Quentin wants to go to the cemetery, but Roger thinks it's a suicide mission. Suddenly, there is a knock on the front door. It's Sky, who has apparently come to see Elizabeth. Quentin tells him that Elizabeth will be down soon, and in the meantime they can "have a little chat." Quentin motions to Roger that he will handle the conversation, and the three men head into the drawing room. Quentin grabs a sword from the wall and points it at Sky's chest, demanding to know where Julia is. Act III Sky claims to not know where Julia is, but Quentin doesn't believe him. After he again threatens to kill him, Sky finally admits she is at the carriage house, and gives Quentin a password to get past the zombies. Quentin quickly leaves and Roger stands guard. As Roger watches over him, he sees Megan looking in through the window, baring her fangs. Sky uses the opportunity to escape the drawing room, and he locks Roger in. Sky meets Megan outside of Collinwood. He warns her to stay away from Roger and tells her that Jeb is upset with her for some reason. Megan says she doesn't care about Jeb or the Collins family any more, and bites Sky. Jeb is sitting in the carriage house when Quentin barges in and the two begin fighting. The zombies enter and knock Quentin out. They take him into the Chosen Room and put him in a coffin. The zombies take the coffin with Quentin inside and bury him in the graveyard. Memorable quotes : Sky: Good evening, Dr. Hoffman. How nice to see you again! Of course, you don’t think so. : Julia: No, I do not. Why have I been brought here? : Sky: Now, now, doctor. No questions! You are here, and fine. Just enjoy it. : Julia: That’s impossible, Mr. Rumson. : Sky: What an impatient woman you are! Always so eager to get to the bottom of things. : Julia: Those men -- those men that brought me here are dead! Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Geoffrey Scott as Sky Rumson * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Cliff Cudney as John Hart (uncredited) * Chuck Morgan as Emory Pace (uncredited) * Paul Geier as Amos Ross (uncredited) * James Shannon as Thomas Findley (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 958. * Closing credits scene: Carriage House interior. Story * The scene where Quentin pulls an ornamental sword off the wall to use as a weapon against Sky is reminiscent of a similar scene from 703 and 704 when Quentin confronts Barnabas. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Why have they left me alone?; Jeb: Time. Bloopers and continuity errors * One of the people Jeb listed in exchange for the four zombies was Roger Collins, so why did the zombies not take him as well as Julia after they knocked him out? * There seems to be an awkward tape edit during the conversation between Sky, Quentin, and Roger. There's a close-up shot of Sky's face that doesn't seem necessary and doesn't seem to fit the blocking of the scene. * As Quentin pulls a sword from the wall, a lamp falls and breaks. It seems the other sword likely fell off the wall and knocked the lamp over; you can see the other sword wobble after Quentin takes his. A crew member can be heard cleaning up the mess moments later. In the same scene, a large set light can be seen on the floor in the hall just outside the parlor doors. * Why is there a coffin in Jeb's room in the first place? * In the closing credits, Geoffrey Scott has his first name misspelled as "Geoffery" (the 2nd letter "e" and the letter "r" have mistakenly been transposed). Also, in the credit for "Fashions courtesy of", "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's" (the letter "r" and the letter "h" have been transposed). External links Dark Shadows - Episode 964 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 964 - Julia Fixes Everything Gallery ( }}) 964n.jpg|Jeb's Cure 964w.jpg|Knife Point 964zd.jpg|Kidnap Category:Dark Shadows episodes